


В поисках тепла

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: короткая жизнь в суровом краю, с маленькими радостями и большими разочарованиями





	В поисках тепла

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В поисках тепла  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5840 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** мальчик из племени тюленей, Эска МакКуновал, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** короткая жизнь в суровом краю, с маленькими радостями и большими разочарованиями  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "В поисках тепла"

Покрытые мхом огромные валуны, пронизывающий ветер, всегда приносящий с собой запах водорослей и рыбы, медленно накатывающие на берег волны — Лиант любил бывать на берегу. Там всегда было чем заняться. Например, можно брать плоские камушки и бросать их в воду, или выбрать среди валяющихся под ногами камней те, что покруглее — они делали забавный «плямк», или взять большой камень, да как бросить! Так, чтобы брызги во все стороны!

А еще можно бегать вдоль кромки воды; очень близко к ней, но при этом так, чтобы пенистые языки не замочили ноги. Это не так просто, как кажется! Бывает, и отпрыгнуть приходится, спасаясь от расшалившихся волн.

А еще можно просто стоять и смотреть на полоску, разделяющую воду и небо и... просто стоять. Иногда, глядя на серую воду, Лиант думал: а, может, его мама была шелки*? Может, она не умерла, как утверждает отец, а уплыла далеко-далеко в самый центр моря. Придет время, и она вернется за ним, заберет его с собой туда, где можно веселиться и плавать, сколько хочешь. И вода будет казаться теплой-теплой. Ведь шелки не мерзнут. Во всяком случае, точно не мерзнут так, как мерз он.

Почему-то ему всегда было холодно. И даже в большом шатре, где по вечерам жарко пылал огонь и все пили, ели и разговаривали без конца. Там около сложенных черепов гордо восседал вождь, а рядом с ним на шкурах — его, Лианта, отец. Иногда, в дни удачной охоты, когда все племя вкушало мясо, удавалось пристроиться на краешек шкуры и послушать удивительные истории, которые любил рассказывать вождь. Мягкие отсветы огня ложились на стены, со всех сторон звучала чья-то речь, хотя и негромкая, но создающая достаточно сильный шум. Лианту приходилось наклонять голову и тянуться поближе к рассказчику. Тот тряс седыми сосульками волос и говорил о подвигах прошлого. О римлянах, которых убил в бою, о том, как они захлебывались кровью, о том, как радостно, когда твой меч рассекает плоть врага. Лиант слушал вождя, раскрыв рот, глаза старика сверкали каким-то совершенно потусторонним светом, черты лица обострялись, и Лианту казалось, что нет на свете более великого воина, чем вождь!

Перед сном Лиант пытался представить себе, как вождь протыкает римлян, а потом ему начинало казаться, что это уже не вождь, а он сам протыкает римлян и те падают один на другого, и их тела образуют высокие-высокие горы. И сны после этого приходили просто замечательные. Жаль, что вождь редко бывал в хорошем настроении. Обычно он глядел хмуро и никаких историй не рассказывал. Лиант его немного побаивался. Голубые глаза таили в себе такой холод, что страшно было подходить. Лиант знал, что вождь приходится ему родным дедом, но называть его так язык не поворачивался. Почему-то. 

Вот ведь чудно! Лиант никак не мог понять, как так получается. К примеру, у Фераха тоже был дед — Друст. И Друст был похож на вождя: он тоже был старым, морщинистым, у него тоже были светлые глаза; но почему-то, когда Друст смотрел на Фераха, то всегда улыбался. И вырезал для внука фигурки из дерева. И делился с ним мясом. И гладил его по вихрам, и даже зачем-то подарил этому глупому Фераху щенка! Зачем такому, как Ферах, щенок? Он ни в жисть не сможет его выучить правильно! 

Лианту никто собак не дарил, хотя у отца было несколько отличных псов. И никто не вырезал Лианту фигурок. Как-то раз, когда Ферах хвастался своей деревянной лошадкой совсем уж невыносимо, Лиант подошел к отцу с просьбой вырезать и ему что-нибудь. В ответ отец буркнул:

— Я не умею!

— Ну, хоть как-нибудь! — в отчаянье произнес Лиант и тут же получил по затылку за назойливость. 

Это было как-то несправедливо. Но спорить с отцом — значило получить еще раз и значительно сильнее, поэтому Лиант раз и навсегда уяснил для себя, что таких же красивых деревянных зверьков, как у Фераха, у него никогда не будет. Огорчительно, но Лиант утешил себя мыслью, что, когда станет большим, обязательно научится создавать фигурки и наделает их целую гору. И сложит в своем шатре у стены. Будет красиво. Сейчас, конечно, тоже красиво — возле каждой опоры жилища висят украшения: начисто обглоданные и отмытые добела кости животных. Они покачиваются, а когда стукаются — получается тихий такой звук: «тук-тук-тук». Это негромкое постукивание отпугивает злых духов. Все эти кости, а точнее — все эти животные, добыты отцом Лианта, Киниохом — самым главным охотником племени.

Лиант очень гордился тем, что его отцу доверено такое важное дело, ведь одной рыбой сыт не будешь! Охотников в племени уважают, их издалека видно. Они выглядят и ведут себя совсем не так, как мужчины, занимающиеся ловлей рыбы. Белолицые, чуть грузноватые рыбаки казались Лианту очень старыми и медленными, все как один. То ли дело — охотники! Суровые лица охотников покрыты тонким слоем глины, тела укутаны в шкуры тюленей, а шаги быстры и легки. 

Тем, кто кормил деревню мясом, приходилось следить за собой. Лиант часто наблюдал за тем, как отец тщательно выскабливает кожу на щеках и подбородке острым ножом, чтобы она была гладкой. Потом наступал черед волос, растущих на голове — на висках и по бокам не должно быть ни волоска! Но самому с таким делом не управиться, поэтому один из охотников, обычно Гиром, помогал Киниоху. Лиант надеялся, что когда-нибудь он тоже снимет лишние волосы по сторонам, а в центре отрастит их подлиннее и, может быть, приладит сверху кость какого-нибудь животного, вот тогда Ферах обзавидуется! Но пока что волосы Лианта обрезали коротко — чтобы они не мешались. Утешало то, что и Ферах, и остальные ребята выглядели так же. Однажды Лиант спросил-таки у отца, когда и ему можно будет нанести на лицо глину и отрастить волосы так, чтобы можно было поднять их наверх.

— Так делают только охотники, — коротко ответил Киниох.

— Но я же стану охотником, как ты! Так когда уже отращивать волосы?

Отец долго смотрел на Лианта, и тому уже начало казаться, что надо повторить вопрос. Наконец, Киниох больно ткнул Лианту пальцем в живот и пояснил:

— Живот мягкий. Разве у меня такой живот? Смотри! — отец похлопал себя ладонью. — Он твердый, как камень! А ты весь мягкий. И медленный. Плохо бегаешь. 

Отец покачал головой. Его брови приподнялись, а лоб наморщился, словно отец и сам был удивлен тем, какой Лиант мешкотный.

— Но я хочу стать охотником! Если по нему бить, он станет твердым? Каким надо? — Лиант со всей силы ударил по пузу и поморщился — больно ведь...

— Не думаю. Нет. Так он твердым не станет, — отец хохотнул, — если хочешь стать охотником, надо много бегать. Мы выходим завтра на рассвете, можешь пойти с нами.

Лианту показалось, что это просто прекрасная идея: пойти на охоту с отцом! Наверняка во время преследования добычи сразу станет ясно, что из Лианта выйдет достойный охотник! Нет, не просто достойный, а — великий охотник! Конечно же, он сможет бежать вровень с остальными. И, сверх того — найдет следы, незамеченные другими! И следы эти обязательно приведут к доброй добыче. Или, может, все будет иначе. Может, случится что-нибудь другое... Например, в тот момент, когда зверь почти вырвется из окружения, Лиант бросится ему наперерез и воткнет нож прямо в сердце!

Правда, достаточно длинного ножа у Лианта пока нет — только крохотный ножичек заткнут за пояс. Таким толстую звериную шкуру не прошибешь. Надо будет не забыть попросить у отца настоящий нож. Или копье, это, наверное, лучше! Копье ведь и кинуть можно... Хорошо кинуть копье сможет только прирожденный воин, наверняка у Лианта получится. Так что же выбрать? Эх, спросить бы у кого. Ведь у каждого охотника — свое любимое оружие. Те же Бруйд и Талорг используют дубинки. Но дубинку отец ему точно не даст — слишком уж тяжела.

К сожалению, утром про нож Лиант и не вспомнил. Охотники начинают свой день рано, так рано, что небо успевает только едва-едва посветлеть, воздух — еще свеж, и кажется, что с каждым вдохом в тебя проникает немного воды, хотя откуда взяться воде в воздухе... Когда отец начал его будить, Лиант понял, что очень хочет спать. Вот прямо невыносимо. И желание стать охотником стало как бы меньше, уступило всепоглощающему ощущению томливой ломоты во всем теле. Глаза слипались, по спине бродил неприятный озноб — холодный ветер пробирался под одежду, заставляя ежиться и прятать руки под мышки.

— Уже пора? — Лиант морщился и горбился.

— Пора, — в голосе отца звучал равнодушный металл.

Лиант прищурился — после сна было почему-то трудно смотреть, веки так и захлопывались. Отец же глядел вокруг совершенно ясными глазами. Казалось, он совсем не чувствует сонливости. Киниох был полностью одет, собран, на лицо нанесен свежий слой глины. Должно быть, он проснулся гораздо раньше Лианта. На фоне светлеющего неба фигура отца казалась такой величественной и мощной. В ней словно воплотился самый дух охоты — безжалостного упорного преследования. И все-таки, как ни восхищался Лиант отцом, а спать хотелось неимоверно, даже закрадывалась мысль о том, что можно было бы перенести охоту с отцом на следующий раз, но... ведь в этот самый «следующий раз» могут и не позвать! Отец точно рассердится, если начать говорить про то, что не успел досмотреть интересный сон, или про то, что ветер ужасно холодный — крючит пальцы и словно жжет кончики ушей, или про то, что вчера, прыгнув с особенно большого валуна, содрал коленку, и она теперь болит... Лиант понимал — надо идти, и идти прямо сейчас, а не когда-нибудь.

Отец поставил Лианта рядом с Бруйдом и приказал: не отставать и не терять Бруйда из виду. А потом легко побежал впереди. Сначала мужчины продвигались вперед не очень быстро, и Лианту даже начало казаться, что в охоте нет ничегошеньки сложного. Однако, стоило шатрам пропасть из виду, как охотники ускорились. У Лианта тут же заболело где-то в боку, как будто зверь вонзил острые когти, ноги стали тяжелющими, воздуха не хватало — пришлось дышать ртом. Лиант надеялся, что, когда охотники остановятся передохнуть, он сумеет отдышаться. Но мужчины все бежали, и бежали, и бежали... Когда Лиант упал в третий раз, потому что от усталости не смог разглядеть камня под ногами, Бруйд потянул его за руку, помогая подняться и, усмехнувшись, хлопнул по плечу:

— Все! Поворачивай к дому!

— Нет! — заупрямился Лиант. — Я с вами!

— Ха-ха! Давай, поворачивай, кому говорят. Тебе в ту сторону, — Бруйд махнул рукой, показывая направление, — иди, не бойся. Сюда крупный зверь не заходит. Отец сказал, что с тебя на сегодня довольно. 

Лиам посмотрел вперед, туда, где мелькала украшенная звериным черепом макушка отца. Тот несся вперед, не забывая осматривать окрестности. Было видно, что долгий бег нисколько не утомил Киниоха, и останавливаться он не собирается. Наверное, Бруйд успел перекинуться с отцом парой слов, а Лиант даже не заметил этого. Не мудрено. На самом деле, Лиант больше не мог бежать, хотя признавать такое было очень обидно. Охотники убежали вперед, искать добычу для племени, а Лиант еще долго стоял, опираясь ладонями о колени в попытках продышаться. Отец ни разу не оглянулся, Лиант точно это знал, потому что не спускал взгляда с его спины. Пестрые пятна шкур, в которые были обряжены мужчины, давно скрылись из виду, а Лиант все стоял на том же месте и зло тер кулаками глаза. Из-за ветра слезы так и бежали. Из-за ветра... 

А потом была долгая дорога обратно к родному поселению. Наверное, можно было добраться и быстрее, но ноги болели просто невыносимо и Лиант шагал медленно-медленно. Пару раз ему показалось, что он заблудился среди холмов, что они все одинаковые, что он ходит по кругу, как бывает с глупыми путниками или с теми, над кем шутят духи, но всякий раз находилась примета, успокаивающая разыгравшееся воображение и направляющая по верному пути. Где-то вдалеке пронзительно вскрикивала птица, ветер шумел в ушах и раскачивал траву так, что мнилось — в ней кто-то ползет. Может, зверь, а может, воин из какого-нибудь враждебного племени. Правда, насколько знал Лиант, «время сейчас было спокойное» — эти слова любил повторять вождь; их племя ни с кем не враждовало. Но все равно! Это мог быть, например, злобный римлянин! Испуганный этими мыслями, Лиант часто останавливался и подолгу вглядывался в траву, но всякий раз оказывалось, что никого там нет. Однако, нож из-за пояса он все же достал. На всякий случай. Так было немного спокойнее.

Когда он дошел до поселка, то первым, как назло, попался Ферах. Из этой встречи ничего хорошего, знамо дело, не вышло. Насмешки Лиант никогда не терпел, поэтому кроме коленки у него начал болеть еще и бок, по которому как-то особенно сильно вдарил подлый Ферах. В целом день получился не очень удачным. Разве что старая Тика, жалеючи, дала ему каких-то сладких ягод. И еще приложила к ноющей коленке круглый зеленый листик и пообещала, что все вскоре пройдет.

— Ах, Лиант! Ну что за бедняжка! — вздыхала Тика и все гладила его по голове.

В обычные дни Лиант ей такого не позволял. Вот еще! Зачем ему эти бабские причитания. Отец не одобрял подобное. Так и говорил: 

— Нечего тебе, Лиант, делать в бабском шатре! Мужчина не должен вертеться возле юбок! 

И Лиант старался обходить шатер, в котором собирались женщины, стороной. Но сегодня все же зашел. Просто чтобы полечить коленку, только и всего! С разными ссадинками — надо к Тике. Она завсегда знала, как помочь: приложит травку, пошепчет чего-то, и — не болит! Ну не соваться же с маленькой ранкой к жрецу! Тот лечит хвори серьезные, на всякую ерунду не разменивается. Так что, если отец, когда вернется, вдруг узнает про то, что Лиант до ночи просидел в женском шатре, Лиант сразу объяснит: это только из-за коленки! Правда, коленку Тика вылечила моментом, но тут тоже понятно — все знают, что Тика поболтать любит. А перебивать стариков — нехорошо, вот Лиант и слушал. Терпел.

Отец вернулся через несколько дней. И ничего про шатер не спросил. И вообще ничего не спрашивал и даже не разговаривал с Лиантом. Потому что охота была неудачной, значит, мяса не добыли. Глаза вождя стали совсем белыми от гнева, когда он отчитывал Киниоха на глазах всего племени. Лианту казалось, что это не совсем честно: ведь отец охотился не один! Значит, и виноват не только он. Но вождь смотрел только на Киниоха, и тот под его взглядом опускал голову все ниже.

Лиант хотел выяснить — что же помешало добыть зверя? Но отец не стал с ним говорить, только зло цыкнул и выдал увесистую затрещину. За что отец злится на него, Лианта? Он-то тут при чем? Единственное, что было очевидно — больше ничего спрашивать не надо! Может, завтра...

К огромному разочарованию Лианта, когда он проснулся на следующий день, то обнаружил, что отца нет. Оказывается, Киниох и остальные ушли еще засветло — снова отправились на охоту.

— Но почему? — удивленно спрашивал Лиант. — Они же только-только вернулись!

— Вишь, как вождь гневается? — отвечал старый Эрип. — Он ошибок не прощает, даже собственному сыну! Суров он, наш вождь... Вот и вертанулся Киниох, папаша-то твой. Будет теперь слоняться, пока не добудет чего.

Лиант нахмурился, ему пришло в голову, что идти на охоту, не дав телу хоть какого-то отдыха, — плохая затея. Но, наверное, отцу виднее.

Отец возвратился через много дней, Лиант уже устал ждать. Зато не с пустыми руками, а с несколькими тушами — на всех хватит. Вождь, выслушав приятную новость, не сказал ни слова похвалы, а только дважды кивнул и похлопал сына по плечу. Вечером все племя ело мясо, но Киниоха не было в большом шатре — он заглянул ненадолго, торопливо съел свой кусок и ушел отсыпаться.

Лиант ужасно хотел послушать рассказ отца об охоте, поэтому, быстро прожевав мясо, отправился за ним. Однако, сколько Лиант ни тряс за плечо Киниоха, тот не просыпался, только отмахивался, не раскрывая глаз. Пришлось возвращаться в большой шатер — там было многолюдно, шумно и интересно — вождь, развеселившись от доброй еды, снова рассказывал о большой битве, Лиант с жадностью слушал. Хотя истории вождя повторялись из раза в раз, все равно было очень увлекательно.

Отец проспал несколько дней. Лиант заметил, что остальные охотники тоже сидят по своим шатрам. Эрип сказал: это оттого, что они очень утомились, добывая мясо, и строго-настрого запретил Лианту будить Киниоха: это-де его сильно рассердит. Но Лиант все равно пару раз заходил в шатер и тряс отца за плечо — проверить, может, он уже выспался. Судя по недовольному ворчанию, отец намеревался спать весь год! 

Когда отец наконец-то отоспался, то снова ушел со своими людьми — вождь намекнул на то, что надвигается праздник, и к нему было бы неплохо подготовиться. На следующий же день Киниох, послушный воле вождя, собрал охотников и легким шагом покинул деревню. Это случилось так быстро, что Лиант даже не успел попроситься на охоту, а сам отец его с утра не разбудил. Наверное, забыл. 

Пока отца не было, случилось сразу несколько интересных вещей — во-первых, Лиант нашел на берегу тушу мертвого тюленя. Во-вторых, к ним в деревню заглянул странствующий торговец, и это было большим событием. Не так уж часто их небольшой поселок удостаивался визита кого-нибудь новенького. Лиант, Ферах и Мунейт до темноты следили за каждым шагом торговца. Они слушали вместе с остальными, когда торговец показывал и расхваливал свой товар, не потому, что их так уж интересовали глупые миски и ножи. Просто их интриговал сам торговец. Человек не из их племени, такой незнакомый и загадочный! У него была совсем непохожая речь, диковинные жесты, он был одет не в шкуры, как охотники, и не в такую же одежду как рыбаки. Вождю тоже было любопытно поговорить с торговцем, ведь в их племени так редко бывали незнакомцы, поэтому женщины наготовили свежевыловленной рыбы, наварили ягод с медом — чтоб было слаще запивать, вождь собрал всех в большом шатре, хотя обычно так не делалось, но ради редкого гостя — можно.

Лиант, обмирая от страха (а ну как выгонят взашей!), пробрался в шатер и осторожно присел рядом с вождем на шкуру, где обычно отдыхал отец. Конечно, это место — слишком почетное для мальчика, еще даже не посвященного в мужчины, но вождю, наверное, было лень сгонять Лианта, и он остался. И до ночи слушал россказни торговца об иных племенах и странных обычаях. Подумать только, по его словам, там не раскрашивают лица глиной! Зато украшают тела иначе. Берут острые иглы, макают в краску и втыкают в кожу, оставляя на той вечный узор. Лиант внимал и ужасался — это же, наверное, больно! Иголкой — в кожу! А красиво ли? А если жрец сделает узор, а потом тебе не понравится, то что? Так и ходить, что ли? Ужас же, разве нет? Лиант прижал руки ко рту:

— Страх какой! Хорошо, что мы так не делаем! — сказал вроде тихо, но вождь услышал и уставился на Лианта своими страшными голубыми глазами.

— Мой боевой товарищ был весь изукрашен такими рисунками — с головы до ног. Он был великим воином. Мужчина не должен бояться боли, он должен идти ей навстречу! — после этих слов вождь снова перестал обращать на Лианта внимание, и — хорошо! 

Уж больно жуток был его холодный взгляд.

Торговец пробыл в поселке несколько дней, продал немало товара — у вождя с давних времен были припрятаны монеты, еще те самые — отнятые у подлых римлян. Еще торговец выменял несколько хороших тюленьих шкур. И отправился дальше. Лианту было жаль, что отец был далеко, а то бы он наверняка приобрел что-нибудь для Лианта. Наверняка. Но раз уж так получилось, чего уж тут... В конце концов Киниох вернулся, как всегда — с добычей. Лиант был очень рад его видеть, но почему-то чувствовал себя очень уставшим.

Уставшим он чувствовал себя и на следующий день. А потом начало болеть где-то внутри черепа. Тика потрогала его лоб и, покачав головой, сварила сладкий отвар. Вроде все прошло. Хотя на следующий день немного болело в районе шеи, и Тика снова налила ему своей жижи, а потом они с Ферахом бегали наперегонки вдоль линии прибоя. Лиант подумал, что если много бегать, пусть даже и с Ферахом, то через много дней живот станет таким же твердым, как у отца, и можно будет пойти на охоту, и уж в этот-то раз все должно получиться как надо! 

— А где Мунейт? — спросил Лиант у Фераха, когда в груди закололо и пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух.

— Да он сегодня, наверное, не выйдет. Эрип сказал, что у него горячка, и ему надо много спать. Может, завтра ему полегчает...

Но назавтра Мунейт не вышел. А потом Лиант тоже почувствовал себя совсем плохо — у него дрожало где-то внутри, и очень болели голова и глаза. Лиант закутался в несколько шкур и попытался заснуть — после сна всегда все проходит.

Однако в этот раз вышло иначе. Становилось все горячее. Вставать не хотелось, и Лиант за несколько дней вышел из шатра всего несколько раз. По нужде. Отец зачем-то привел в шатер вождя, и тот трогал шею Лианта, и все пытался что-то рассмотреть в его глазах. 

— Что скажешь, отец? — негромко спросил Киниох, вождь ответил так же тихо, но Лианту удалось расслышать:

— Надо просить духов об исцелении. Но я думаю, что это не поможет. Просто он слаб, так же, как его мать. Я говорил тебе — не сходись с этой женщиной! Но разве ты слушаешь мои советы? 

— Отец! — Киниох покачал головой, Лиант не понял: то ли он расстроен, то ли злится. — Так ты проведешь ритуал?

— Конечно! Это — обязанность жреца, а я никогда не пренебрегаю своим долгом!

Вождь несколько раз кивнул и вышел, напоследок скользнув взглядом по Лианту, его голубые глаза смотрели холодно и строго — ни тени улыбки. После ухода вождя Лиант снова заснул. Потом отец растормошил его, намазал глиной тыльные стороны рук и надбровные дуги, накинул поверх рубахи еще одну шкуру тюленя и на руках, так как Лиант от слабости не мог идти сам, отнес к костру, где уже собралось все племя. Звучали барабаны, мужчины притоптывали в такт, блики от рыжего пламени золотили лица. Лианту костер казался слишком ярким, а сборище — чересчур шумным, он хотел уйти и все просил отца унести его обратно, в шатер, но его почему-то никто не слушал. Тогда Лиант попытался уйти сам, но отец крепко держал его за плечи и не пускал. А потом появился жрец. Его лицо прикрывала жутковатая маска, а острые рога, растущие откуда-то из-за спины, так и норовили проткнуть Лианта. Он кричал, уворачивался от них и пытался убежать, но почему-то не мог сдвинуться с места, словно что-то его держало, а потом рогатое чудовище дунуло в него пылью. Лиант закашлялся, из глаз потекли слезы, из-за них все начало расплываться. Лиант вытер влагу рукавом. Но перед газами будто напустили туману — ничего не рассмотреть из-за белесой мути. Лиант и моргал, и прижимал глаза пальцами — до боли, но лучше не стало. Зато по телу постепенно растеклось приятное тепло. Как потом Лиант не старался — не мог вспомнить, что же было дальше. Вроде он что-то пил или ел, а потом, кажется, танцевал. Но Лиант не был уверен в том, что это все ему не приснилось. 

Лиант пролежал в шатре много дней. Сколько — он не знал. Когда, наконец, болезнь отступила, и он в первый раз вышел из шатра на своих ногах, то был так слаб, что ни о каких играх с Ферахом не могло быть и речи. И еще множество дней прошло, прежде чем он снова смог бегать наперегонки. 

— Отец, ты скоро пойдешь на охоту? — спросил он как-то у Киниоха, задумчиво глядящего в огонь.

— Поутру, — коротко ответил отец, не отрывая взгляда от танцующих оранжевых язычков.

— Я тоже пойду!

— Нет, — Киниох поднял глаза и медленно покачал головой. — Ты недавно болел. Надо ждать.

— Но отец, я же давно выздоровел! Я хочу себе такой же твердый живот, как у тебя, хочу стать охотником!

— Я сказал — нет! — в голосе отца появилось раздражение. — Ты еще слаб. Лихорадка чуть не отправила тебя к праотцам, ты медленный и только задержишь нас. Может, позже.

— Нет! Я хочу! — Лиант оскалился и ударил отца по руке, тот не ожидал от сына такого взрыва, поэтому не успел ответить.

Миг — и Лиант уже бежит, куда глаза глядят. Отец мог бы и догнать, если бы разозлился достаточно сильно, но, наверное, ему было лень. А на следующий день Лиант сильно, до боли, сжимал веки и притворялся, что крепко спит, сам же с напряжением прислушивался к тихим передвижениям отца. Почему-то Лиант все равно надеялся на то, что отец передумает, и они вместе отправятся на поиски зверя. Но Киниох не передумал. 

— Кажется, твой парень обиделся, — заметил Бруйд, — вон, даже не высунулся из шатра, чтобы пожелать нам хорошей охоты! Обычно ведь он хоть на миг, а все ж выскакивает.

— Наверное разобиделся, хотя кто знает, — Киниох равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Эта, а может возьмем его в следующий раз? Я присмотрю. Мне не в тягость!

Киниох поморщился:

— Не стоит, Бруйд. Все равно толку от этой затеи не будет. Охотником Лианту не бывать — нет легкости в ногах. Должно быть, прав был отец насчет его матери. 

— Хм... — Бруйд сочувственно похлопал Киниоха по плечу, — ну, тут сложно сказать. Но ты не горюй — девок пригожих много. Еще найдешь достойную мать для будущих детей. Говорят, у соседей много хороших женщин, любая с радостью войдет в шатер сына вождя и славного предводителя охотников!

— Так-то так, — Киниох задумчиво кивнул, — но пока некогда думать о женщинах. Приближаются холода. Людям нужна пища. Давай-ка лучше прибавим ходу!

С этой охоты Киниох вернулся не только с богатой добычей — он привел в деревню двух путников. 

Эти люди, появившиеся ниоткуда, через короткое изменят жизнь всего племени.

***  


Нового человека звали Эска, и он был настолько необычный, что у Лианта дух захватывало! Начать с того, что путешествовал он с самым настоящим рабом-римлянином. И этот римлянин был просто огромен. Лиант специально подошел к нему поближе и попытался дотянуться рукой до его плеча, но не смог!

А еще у Эски был рисунок на руке. Лиант долго водил по нему пальцами, пытаясь уразуметь — как возможно нарисовать такое под кожей? Эска сказал, что рисунок создал особенный человек — у него были тонкие острые иглы, краска и благоволение духов. Это все было понятно. Про это Лиант уже слышал от торговца. Но укол иголкой — это же точка! А у Эски на руке не было видно точек — только сплошные линии. Как это получилось? Загадка!

Эска был одет иначе, чем соплеменники Лианта, как признался сам Эска — эти вещи были куплены очень далеко отсюда, за стеной. В настоящем римском городе. Лиант внимательно слушал рассказ о каменных домах, мощеных дорогах, о совсем другой жизни. Там было тепло, там не лил дождь, а если и лил, то быстро высыхал, там отдыхали на особых скамеечках, а спали на кроватях, там в садах росли яркие цветы и сочные фрукты. Лиант прижмуривался от удовольствия, представляя как было бы здорово выйти из шатра и сорвать сладкое яблоко — крупное и красное. И слопать его целиком, не морщась от кисели. Лиант любил яблоки, хотя женщины приносили совсем не такие, как описывал Эска, а маленькие и зеленые. От них во рту становилось странно, как будто немножко больно, но Лиант все равно набирал их побольше и весь день жевал, не переставая. Эска говорил и говорил, а Лиант все не мог наслушаться.

У Эски был мягкий тихий голос, строгие черты лица и легкая бесшумная походка. Лиант слышал, как отец одобрительно сказал про гостя, что он очень ловок и быстр и умеет постоять за себя. Это было удивительно, потому что отец почти ни о ком не отзывался одобрительно. Наоборот — для каждого у него был ворох колких замечаний, даже проворный Бруйд частенько вынужден был оправдываться. Даже Гиром. 

Лиант заметил, что и вождь глядит на Эску с непривычным вниманием, кажется, бригант ему тоже пришелся по сердцу. Иначе стал бы он расспрашивать, усаживать рядом с собой и потчевать, как желанного гостя? Кажется, Эска нравился всем в селении. Он с удовольствием помогал мужчинам, не отгонял от себя малышню и был вежлив с девушками. Лиант был заинтересован им и сам не заметил, как начал ходить за Эской повсюду. Отец смеялся и называл сына «хвост», но Лиант все равно продолжил следовать за Эской. Везде. 

— Расскажи про римлян! — требовал он, и Эска, улыбнувшись, начинал сыпать небылицами, Лиант только рот раскрывал:

— Правда, что ль? Не врешь?

— Не вру! Ну, может только немного придумываю! — Эска смеялся, и Лиант вместе с ним, а потом они вместе шли чинить сети или просто гулять у воды.

Эска не только рассказывал, но и слушал не перебивая. Лианта никто не слушал — отец сразу начинал злиться, Мунейт и сам любил поговорить, ну, а Ферах просто был глупым задавакой, с которым только побегать и можно. Эска же смотрел прямо в глаза, все его внимание принадлежало только Лианту. 

Лиант подумал, что, наверное, на самом деле он интересно рассказывает, просто другие это пока не заметили, а вот Эска — заметил!

— Как думаешь: звезды — это плавающие язычки пламени? Или это какие-нибудь духи? — они удобно устроились на камне, подложив под себя толстую шкуру, чтоб не было холодно; Лиант грыз кислющие яблоки, а Эска просто глядел вдаль.

— Не знаю. Я невнимательно слушал друидов, — Эска пожал плечами, — понимаешь, это ведь было давно. Несколько лет назад. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня, но в то время меня больше интересовали колени Даргаты, чем песни или стихи. Пока бард что-там такое завывал, я все пытался ухватить Даргату!

Эска хохотнул, наверное, это были приятные воспоминания. Лиант нахмурился — он и впрямь не понимал, что может быть лучше хорошей песни. Тем более — как можно сравнить захватывающую историю барда с какой-то девочкой?

— Зачем ее хватать-то? Эска, я вот не понимаю. Вождь тоже иногда как возьмет какую-нибудь женщину за руку, так и не отпускает. И она все время смеется. Как дура, — Лиант с неудовольствием ударил рукой по шершавому боку валуна, но не сильно — так чтоб не было больно. — Чего в этих девчонках интересного? Ты можешь объяснить?

— Нет, Лиант! Нет. — Эска залился смехом. — Обожди несколько лет, и сам поймешь. 

Лиант насупился — он был уверен в том, что любое объяснение ему по зубам! Но взрослые бывают такими ленивыми. Наверняка Эске просто неохота растолковывать. Да ну и ладно. Можно ведь и о другом поговорить, вот, например:

— Эска, а какие они — друиды? Ты видел хоть одного?

— Конечно. А ты разве нет? Я слышал, что в вашем племени есть жрец, хотя и не видел его ни разу.

— Да видел! Наш вождь и есть жрец.

— О! — Эска удивленно округлил рот. — А разве так бывает? Мой отец был предводителем бригантов, но он не прошел обучения, это ведь долго, Лиант, очень долго — почти полжизни!

— Обучение? Какое еще обучение?

— Ну, чтобы быть друидом сначала требуется стать учеником друида. Двадцать лет, Лиант, представляешь, сколько это? Ровно столько требуется человеку, чтобы постичь тайные знания.

— Да? Ну, может, вождь и учился чему-то такому. Не знаю. Он ведь жутко старый. Просто ужасно старый, — рассудительно произнес Лиант, а Эска почему-то снова начал смеяться, хотя что он такого смешного сказал?

Дни проходили за днями. Эска все гостил в шатре Киниоха, и Лиант с удовольствием заметил, что засыпать стало значительно теплее. Стоило прижаться к Эске и закутаться несколькими шкурами — вмиг согреваешься! Не то, что раньше. Отец всегда ложился спать уже после Лианта, он любил проводить время с товарищами. Охотники по вечерам собирались у костра, там они и сидели до темноты; вспоминали прошедшую охоту, строили планы на будущую или просто слушали треск веток, сгорающих в огне. 

Лиант думал: вот было бы здорово, если бы Эска остался в их племени насовсем! И ничего в этом нет странного. Лиант знал, что так иногда бывает. Ходит-ходит мужчина от одного племени к другому, а потом находит себе место по сердцу и остается. Женщины всегда с охотой рожают от пришлых — говорят, младенцы от таких мужчин крепче и плачут меньше. Если бы у Эски родился отпрыск, он бы точно остался. Жаль только, что, кажется, Эска ни на одну из девушек не смотрит. Во всяком случае, Лиант не заметил, чтобы Эска проводил с какой-нибудь из них время. Может, спросить у Тики? Она старая и многое знает. Особенно про то, как правильно выбрать себе мужчину — Лиант часто слышал такие разговоры, происходящие между нею и девушками. Наверное, если ее хорошенько попросить, она и Эске поможет выбрать женщину. У отца была сестра, вдруг именно она понравится Эске? Вроде, к ней часто подходили, наверное, она казалась взрослым парням симпатичной. Сам Лиант никак не мог решить — симпатична Гартна или нет. Волосы длинные, нос, глаза и губы — обычные, как у всех. Бегает плохо и в догонялки играть не хочет. А еще ужасно ленивая — никогда не принесет Лианту сладких ягод или хотя бы яблок. Все время ходит со своей подружкой, шепчется с ней и смеется. Как дура. Наверное, все-таки не надо, чтобы Эска сходился с Гартной! Надо найти кого-нибудь получше. Тика наверняка справится с этой задачей, надо потом зайти к ней. Да, так и требуется поступить. Но чуть позже. Сейчас все заняты — и женщины, и мужчины готовятся к большому празднику. Время мальчикам становиться воинами.

Лиант с завистью смотрел на парней, которым предстояло сегодня танцевать у костра и даже — подумать только! — стать ненадолго настоящими шелки. Дух зверя вселится в их тела, и они будут рычать и ползать по песку, как рычат и ползают тюлени. Обидно, Лианту пока что нельзя приложиться к заветному горшку. И жрец, и Киниох строго-настрого запретили. Даже капельку нельзя. Говорят, что странно пахнущая жидкость — только для взрослых. 

Взрослые начали собираться в большом шатре поздним вечером. Лиант хотел посидеть с ними. Послушать разговоры, погреться у огня и попытаться все же отхлебнуть из большого кувшина. Но, к его досаде, вождь объявил, что сегодня в шатре место только для воинов и тех, кто готовиться ими стать. А Лианта заставили уйти. Он долго ворочался перед сном. Даже думал закутаться в шкуру, чтобы не было холодно, и пойти туда, где пляшут отсветы костра. Наверняка взрослые очень заняты и попросту его не заметят! Он думал об этом, думал и думал и почему-то заснул.

Утром, едва рассвело, что-то разбудило его — как будто некто невидимый со всей силы ударил Лианта по ноге. Он вышел из шатра, справил естественные надобности и огляделся. Легкий туман покрывал землю, тянуло дымом догорающего костра. Пахло рыбой — на шестах сушилось множество тушек. Поселение казалось вымершим: мужчины спали там же, где проходил обряд, женщины, утомленные приготовлениями, тоже не спешили занять себя новыми хлопотами. Где-то в стороне послышалось конское ржание — Лиант удивился. Неужели кто-то еще, кроме него, проснулся в такую рань?

Когда он увидел Эску и римлянина возле коней, сердце сжалось от неясного жуткого предчувствия. Было что-то неправильное в том, как поспешны движения Эски. Никто не уезжает вот так — тайком, не попрощавшись, не поев на дорожку вместе с хозяевами. Лиант, повинуясь порыву, шагнул вперед и окликнул Эску и по тому, с каким напряжением уставились на него глаза бриганта, сразу понял: наверное, он тут не к месту. Неужели... неужели Эска взял что-то? И теперь хочет с этим чем-то уехать? Да ну, глупости. Зачем ему что-то брать. Да и что такое эдакое можно взять в их племени?

— Можно с тобой? — это единственное, чего по-настоящему хотелось Лианту, и слова вырвались из его рта как будто бы сами.

Эска смотрел грустно и строго. Еще до того, как он открыл рот, Лиант понял, что Эска не возьмет его с собой. А вот глупого римлянина с собой берет! Зато на прощание Эска вложил в его руку маленькую фигурку рыбки. Она была очень красивая, и это немного утешило Лианта. 

Естественно, Лиант понимал — Киниох будет сердит. Собственно, он и Эске это сообщил. То, что отец рассердится. Чего Лиант не учел — того, насколько разозлится отец. От удара, которым его наградил Киниох, стало черно в глазах. Когда же Лиант смог разлепить глаза, понял, что его куда-то несут. Всю дорогу он пытался понять — что происходит? Почему так кружится голова и двоится в глазах, и отчего никто не отвечает ни на один его вопрос? Почему-то на него не смотрели и не разговаривали с ним, только как-то раз кто-то больно ткнул в спину и пробурчал что-то вроде: «Заткнись, предатель!». Лиант пытался встретиться взглядом с отцом, но тот ни все время смотрел лишь вперед. 

В какой-то момент все побежали вперед, а потом Лианта тоже повели прямо вперед, к отцу. И тут Лиант все понял. Случилось что-то очень плохое. Ведь Эска стоял рядом с римлянином, и у него в руках был щит, такой же, как у римлянина и других воинов. Целый отряд воинов стоял перед воинами их народа, у всех в руках оружие, а значит, будет битва. Потом Киниох поднес лезвие к горлу Лианта, и тот почему-то снова вспомнил о матери. Может, потому, что они стояли в холодной воде. Или потому, что встреча с ней стала так близка. Эска неотрывно смотрел прямо в глаза Лианта. Смотрел так пристально, что Лианту казалось, будто они находятся рядом, будто Эска стоит на расстоянии шага. Отец выкрикнул что-то про предательство, и стало больно, но Лиант почти не обратил на эту боль внимания. Он держался взглядом за взгляд Эски. Держался до тех пор, пока его веки не закрылись от внезапной сильнейшей усталости. Последним, что он слышал, был тихий смех и плеск, ему почудилось, что это смеется его мать.

**Author's Note:**

>  _* Шéлки (Сéлки, англ. Selkie) — мифические существа из шотландского и ирландского фольклора (в Ирландии их называют роаны), морской народ, прекрасные люди-тюлен_ и.


End file.
